¿EN QUIÉN PENSABAS?
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [AU] [OoC] [OC] Una confesión dejará al primer actor de la LME salir su verdadera personalidad. ¿Qué hará Kyoko-chan al respecto? El siguiente OS participa en el reto mensual: El monstruo verde de los celos. Del foro: La Caja de Pandora (LCDP). El crédito de la imagen no es mía.


**« N/A » **El siguiente OS participa en el reto mensual: **El monstruo verde de los celos. ** Del foro « **La Caja de Pandora** (LCDP) ».

**« DDR » **Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**¡¿EN QUIÉN PENSABAS?! **

—¿Matrimonio? —Preguntaba en un tono apenas plausible debido a la expresión de sorpresa que mostraba en su rostro, era tan real que el hombre frente a ella no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad, al mismo tiempo que ella jugaba de forma nerviosa con aquel crucifijo en oro blanco que él mismo le había regalado para uno de sus cumpleaños y trataba de evitar que aquel líquido carmesí arruine su mascada, finalmente comentó entre susurros lo que él sospechaba hace tiempo—: Te amo…y lo sabes… — Ella no estaba preguntado, ella estaba afirmando lo obvio.

Si el hombre tenía el momento de excusarse por no corresponder sus sentimientos, ninguna palabra salió de su garganta porque sus lágrimas le dejaron en blanco y ella que lo conocía tan bien mientras se pasaba sus manos sobre sus ojos porque realmente no quería llorar ante él, no importaba si la persona que amaba le estaba rompiendo el corazón en pedazos, ella quería mostrarse cómo siempre, fuerte, altiva, madura…trató de vestirse bajo la fachada de la indiferencia siempre lo hacía en situaciones similares y comentó con una sonrisa triste, porque sabía que ante de pelear esa batalla ya estaba perdida, él se había enamorado irremediablemente de su mejor amiga, era tan irónico como irreal:

—Te apoyaré…siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré, pero…por favor... —Ahora ya no importaba el torrente de lagrimas que arruinaba cada vez más su perfecto maquillaje cuando aclaró con sinceridad—: Necesito tiempo…dame tiempo para asimilar esto.

Ella sonrío para él, lidiar con algo así no era fácil para ella, él sabía que esa sonrisa era tan falsa pero en ese momento eso no importaba, se juró así mismo nunca herirla, ella era tan importante para su vida como la mujer con la que se iba casar y sin embargo no encontraba palabras de consuelo, ante ese silencio tan abrumador solo se escuchó una voz que decía:

—¡CORTEN! —A pesar de haber terminado aquella escena tan intensa, las personas en el lugar entre ellos el director de aquel nuevo drama, no pudo evitar exclamar con emoción:

—Lo sabía…ha sido una excelente actuación Mogami-san y Tsuruga-san…¡Fantástico!...Ahora… —Buscó con la mirada a la principal actriz del drama « Kotonami Kanae » y no se privó en decirle—: Quiero ese mismo nivel de actuación para «Helena», debes mostrar la felicidad por la propuesta de matrimonio pero la culpabilidad al saber que el amor de su mejor amiga te prefiere a ti y no a ella…

Mientras el director le daba otras instrucciones a la perpleja actriz que se había perdido por completo en la actuación de sus co-estrellas, Kyoko estaba teniendo un mal momento en el set porque estaba alineada perfectamente con «Isabella» su nuevo personaje, una mujer que era incondicional con su primo pero desde niña lo había amado, sin embargo el destino quiso que él conozca accidentalmente Helena, la mejor amiga de Isabella, y se enamore de ella.

El drama iba más allá de eso, Kyoko Mogami lo sabía porque cuando el presidente la sacó de los «hermanos Heel» a la semana le propuso participar en ese nuevo drama como protagonista, pero nunca se imaginó quienes serían sus co-estrellas y más que el director le cambiara el rol y en vez de protagónico la pusiera de antagónico.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Yashiro estaba petrificado, había visto la escena tan real que había terminado llorando al igual que el resto de personas que estaban en el set, pero nunca pensó que su amable cliente mostrara ahora tal aura mortal que tenía qué hacer algo, pero qué, él realmente daba temor, vio con interés cuando sacó un pañuelo y se lo dio a la joven actriz, por lo que mantuvo la distancia de forma prudencial de ellos.

En cambio, Ren había dejado a un lado su papel «Dante» , el nombre del personaje que tenía en tal drama para centrar su atención en su joven pupila que no dejaba de llorar. Su molestia radicaba que sus expresiones y palabras parecían tan real, que él tenía la percepción errada que ella estaba pensando en cierto y famoso cantante que lideraba las listas de popularidad del ranking musical, a quién literalmente hablando odiaba con todo su ser. Ren ya no estaba, él sentía en su interior algo quemarle por dentro, por un segundo tuvo la visión de él, pero **en su verdadera personalidad al estilo chibi con cuernos y piel verde **mientras arrancaba la cabeza de cierto cantante al estilo «BJ» sin piedad alguna.

Ajena a sus pensamientos, Mogami Kyoko aún estaba en shock pensando una y otra vez que así se sentiría ser rechazada por la persona que amaba, entendía tan bien a su nuevo personaje «Isabella» , que está vez no necesitó la ayuda de su sempai para entender aquel personaje de una mujer enamorada que era incondicional con el hombre que había amado desde siempre pero al final ella nunca lo tendría y eso realmente le dolía; Tan perdida estaba en sus pensamientos que por inercia llegó al camerino, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de aquel fino pañuelo que tenía en sus manos, y menos quién la seguía con un aura tan oscura porque faltaba aún una escena, sin pensarlo abrió la puerta porque necesitaba calmar sus emociones ante de cambiarse de atuendo, pero de pronto sin haberlo previsto su co-estrella la hizo ingresar de forma abrupta al camerino sobresaltándola inmediatamente porque la puso contra la pared y le preguntó en un tono impregnado de enojo puro:

—¡¿En quién pensabas?!...¡¿Era en él… —El hombre ante ella ya no era su amable sempai, ni siquiera podía hacer una pregunta coherente cuando afirmó con enojo—: ¡¿Pensaste en Fuwa cuando estabas actuando cómo Isabella?!...¡DIME! —gritó con enojo.

—¿Qu… —La pregunta ni siquiera la pudo hacer, porque el primer actor acortó la distancia entre ellos, para susurrar contra sus labios:

— Dime…¡¿era él?!...¿pensabas en él cu… —Un golpe en la puerta del camerino los hizo separarse abruptamente, pero él no dudó en decir en un tono bajo—: Está conversación queda pendiente…Kyoko-chan.

La joven actriz se quedó sin palabras, aterrada, incluso sus pequeños demonios en su interior estaban petrificados, de color azul y cayendo a pedazos. ¿Cómo iba explicar aquello? ¿Cómo iba evadir la ira de su sempai? Cuando era obvio que había sacado una conclusión errada, sin pensarlo se llevó una mano a la boca mientra le veía salir del camerino y al mismo tiempo ingresaba la maquilladora, que le comentó en voz baja:

—¿Lista Mogami-san para el cambio de vestuario? —Al no tener respuesta de la joven actriz la maquilladora procedió a quitarle la larga peluca castaña, y al retirar su maquillaje no puedo evitar preguntar con interés—: ¿Sucede algo?

La joven actriz movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, sin evitarlo sonrío con suavidad y nerviosismo, mientras pensaba con duda «_¡¿él estaba celoso?!_» … a su criterio eso no era posible, pero no puedo evitar que una pequeña esperanza se hiciera presente en ella, aunque al segundo se puso nerviosa al pensar, ¿cómo iba explicarle que en todo momento ella pensaba en él y no en Fuwa?, ahora su palidez era notoria. Se centró en la maquillista por ahora tenía que prepararse para la última escena, aunque en todo ese ajetreo estaba completamente ausente.

* * *

Mientra Mogami Kyoko era arreglada para la siguiente escena, Yashiro mantuvo la distancia prudencial entonces comentó a su cliente que parecía estar alineado con el mismo BJ:

—Ren…cuida tu cara, por...

Ante esa mirada fulminante que le dió el primer actor su manager se quedo callado, ahora tenía que arreglarse para la siguiente escena que iba a hacer con su co-estrella, pero no iba pasar de esa noche para aclarar cierto asunto con su pupila, porque si ella creía que el tema iba quedar ahí, se equivocaba por completo, ya bastante mal había pasado con la ausencia prolongada de Setsu, la evasión de sus llamadas, el no coincidir para que ella acepté su regalo del «día blanco» que no era más que un juego de joyas para hacer complemento a la «princesa Rosa» , la única certeza que él tenía, era que esa noche iba hablar con ella, pero si se dió o no esa conversación...eso ya fue otra historia.

**«¿Fin?»**


End file.
